


Beautiful love

by princesscoco



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscoco/pseuds/princesscoco
Summary: "She will be here.""You mean....""Anytime now.."





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second fics. ^^

Changmin loved the changes to his body, he rested his hand on top of his belly, and smiled at the mirror. He put on of his pajama, which used to be loose on him before getting pregnant. He hissed, rubbing the cramping belly a few times. He then started to pull off his shorts, finding it harder to do something like that with the big belly in the way. "Oww..." His pregnant stomach protested as the movement caused a small contraction.

 

Changmin stared down at his stomach, having realized that the little one inside him would be born; any day now. At nearly a week overdue with his and his lover's first child, everything about his body ached. He pressed his back against the bedroom wall and splaying his hands on his belly trying to knead the cramps away. 

 

 

Suddenly, Changmin felt another tightening cramp in his belly. His eyes widened as he clutched the stirring movements inside him. He began waddling around the room, taking a deep breaths with his hands clutched against his back. 

 

 

"Ouch...! Stop playing you little brat." As soon as he said it, he felt another kick and flinched slightly. 

 

 

Changmin sighed and kept rubbing his swollen belly, turning his head to the side, his lover ; Jung Yunho was still sleeping peacefully in the comfy bed. No matter how exhausted he was, Yunho always looks so peaceful, so young and innocent; but oh! look at his amazing chest, wide shoulders, perfect arms, a very muscular form from hanging out of the local gym downtown. Changmin licked his lips. He's so Alpha isn't he? "God, i was so goddamn horny.." He murmured himself.

 

 

Changmin winced when another flash pain shot up in his back. He rolled his eyes, and headed downstairs to living room decided to walk a bit. "Hey, stop kicking me..." He whispered. 

 

_____________________

 

Yunho streched his arm out across the bed, reaching for his pregnant lover and only to find the empty bed. He lifted his head and looked around the empty room. "Changmi.." He called sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Changmin..!!" He called out again, as he got off the bed and walked out of thier bedroom toward to the living room. And there was Changmin, sitting on the couch rubbing circles into his huge belly, head leaning back, eyes closed. He had his pajama up, exposing his swollen belly.

 

At nine months and five days overdue, Changmin had a belly so large that he could no longer sit without his legs spread wide. His belly was taking up his whole lap.

 

 

"You should be in bed." Yunho said. His voice still rough from sleep, eyes glued to Changmin's fingers as they trail up and down large swell of his belly. There is nothing sexier than Changmin's pregnant body. Sometimes he spent hours kissess in different parts of Changmin's belly. 

 

Changmin moaned and took a deep breaths, not paying attention to the fact that Yunho was walking towards him. Changmin glanced at his lover who is sitting next to him. 

 

Yunho brought his face close and kissed lightly on Changmin's cheek. "You're okay.?" He asked softly. 

 

"I couldn't sleep." Changmin smiled, and slowly rubbed his uneasy swollen stomach. "The baby's kicking me and.." He looking up at Yunho. "That's what been keeping me up.." He sighed. The baby felt particularly heavy and was pressing down fiercely on his back. 

 

Yunho placed his hand and stroked down the hard and rounded of his lover's heavily pregnant belly. He paused for a second at the feel of his and Changmin's unborn child lightly kicking at his touch. He kept his hand where it was, whenever the baby kicked at his hand. He lowered himself down a little, gently nuzzled his face into Changmin's stomach and kissed it, making Changmin smile. 

 

Yunho's hand is warm and Changmin can feel the pressure on his stomach settling down. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, he couldn't denied he liked being touched by his lover. 

 

Yunho pressed his ear to Changmin's stomach, listening carefully to thier child. "Have you thought a name yet.?" Yunho asked.

 

"Still thinking." Changmin smiled. He ran his hand from his heavy stomach to run through Yunho's dark hair. "Oh.." He gasped, felt the strong kick from his unborn child. 

 

"Whoa.." Yunho looks up into Changmin's eyes.

 

"Did you feel that.?" Changmin asked, looking at Yunho.

 

"Yeah." Yunho chuckled. "I can't wait to meet her babe, she's really our miracle." He kissed Changmin on lips and smiled.

 

"Yunho."

 

"Mmm.?"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"For what.?" Yunho's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

 

"....well.. keep interrupting your sleep quality time.." Changmin said softly. 

 

Yunho sighed. "Babe i told you, stop being sorry. Okay?" 

 

"But.." 

 

"No." Yunho cutted him. He shooked his head disagreement. "Changmin, listen to me and listen closely alright? You carrying my child babe, In fact,. we know... we do know male pregnancy even more risky, but you.." He placed his hand on Changmin's stomach again. "...you risking your life to let my child growing inside you. I know being pregnant isn't easy, the pains, and the complexities involved in carrying a baby for almost forty weeks, but i'm so happy i have you and.. it's my job,.. my job to take care of you." Yunho said almost under his breath.

 

Changmin smiled with tears in his eyes.

 

"I will take care of you." Yunho's thumb wiped at a tear on Changmin's face. 

 

Changmin let out a deep groan as the hyperactive unborn child shifted and kicked around inside of his make shift womb. 

 

 

"You're alright.?" Yunho frowned.

 

"Yeah," Changmin nodded. "Just my back cramping up from sitting for so long." The added weight in his middle made it extremely hard to lie comfortably on his back for sometime now.

 

 

"Hold on the second. I'll be back." Yunho said, rushed toward to the bedroom. Less then a minute later, Yunho made his way back to the couch with pillows. 

 

 

"Here." Yunho quickly took the pillows and stacked them. Taking Changmin's hands and pulled him to sit up gently. He stuffed the pillows behind Changmin's without saying a word. Changmin repositioned himself on the couch.

 

"That better.?" Yunho asked.

 

Changmin looks up into Yunho's eyes, seeing sympathy, protectiveness and love. "Yeah. Thanks." 

 

Yunho smiled. He grabbed the lotion placed on the table and poured some onto his hands. He then rubbed his palms together and began to smear the thick white cream onto his lover's aching and huge belly. "You know, pregnancy suites you. You have a nice glow to your skin." He hands continued to move in soothing circles. "You looks like ready to pop any second now." He felt kicking paws and began cooing. "Hey, you little princess, no kicking! Be nice to mommy hmm..?" Pouring lotion onto his hands, Yunho again gently massage the bottom of Changmin's stomach. "She's a kicker." Then, he was greeted by more kicks and bulgy bumps. "See."

 

Changmin laughed. "Awww... you such a tease."

 

Yunho smiled. He leaned closer to kiss Changmin's forehead and, he slides down to the floor and sits cross-legged in front of his lover. Slowly he lifted Changmin's legs and placed in his lap gently kneading the tender flash.

And minutes later...

"Yunho."

"Yes, my love." 

"Come here." 

Yunho leaned closer, putting his ear close to Changmin's mouth as Changmin grabbed his lover's shirt. 

 

"Fuck me"

 

"Here.?" 

 

"Yes,"

 

"You sure about that.?"

 

"Yes," Changmin moaned.

 

Yunho hummed, nuzzled his nose into Changmin's neck.

 

"Well, i'm already five days overdue, and i remembered Dr.Lee told me, sex can induce labor." 

 

 

"As you wish my love." Yunho murmured against his lips as he kisses again. Changmin wraps his arms around Yunho's neck and pull him closer. Sex during Changmin's pregnancy is awesome. Changmin is always willing, so eager. 

 

Yunho gently turned Changmin as he stood behind him.  
He lowered himself and started to lick along his lover's lenght as his lover adjusted his kneeling position. 

 

Yunho ran his large palm around the bump caressing lightly, slowly slid them in Changmin's waiting hole. He managed to fit two fingers inside before he decide Changmin was ready. Damn, he couldn't remember the last time Changmin felt so tight. 

 

Changmin whimpered, bitting at his lips. "Owhh.. now.. Yunho. I need it now, love." He begged.

 

Yunho slid out his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock, and brought his hand to Changmin's belly. 

 

Changmin threw his head back against Yunho chest as its cock tore into him. "More.. Yunho.. more please!" He whimpered, hands skirting across his full somach. Yunho had pushed all the way in and started to thrust, not giving Changmin any time to adjust. 

 

"Babe, if you.."

 

"No. Don't stop! I can take it," 

 

Yunho entered his lover gently, unhurriedly, with almost painful slowness. 

 

"Oh god. So good," Changmin moaned.

 

Finally, Yunho had burried himself totally inside his lover, and he pumping for a moment;, as long as his lover want him to. Changmin ran his hand through Yunho's hair, twisting and pulling at it, urging him not to stop. 

 

____________

 

Changmin leaned his head on his lover's shoulder, enjoying the comfort familiar scent and muscular chest provided. "You know, i want this baby exit from me while you inside me at the sametime." Changmin said.

 

"Whoa, you're the only one person i know wanting to have sex during labor." Yunho laughed.

 

"Still hurts.?" Yunho asked after a while.

 

"Getting better," Changmin closed his eyes. 

 

Yunho smiled.

 

"Yunho"

 

"Mmm..?"

 

"Are you ready to meet her.?" 

 

"I'm ready."

 

"She will be here."

 

"You mean...." 

 

"Anytime now.." Changmin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?? ^^


End file.
